mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizwuz
Wizwuz is a Wiztastic Mixel. Description Personality Wizwuz is the most wild of the Wiztastics. He's an assistant, but his hyper, lovable, and playful personality makes him act very open. Wizwuz loves all kinds of activities, from burping out magic to hanging off the ceiling to playing with his fellow Mixels. Wizwuz is a happy spirit, which is hard to change. Physical Appearance Wizwuz is mostly purple in color. He has a well-defined upper lip which has two eyes on top of it on either side of a purple rectangle that has two blue cat-like ears on it. His bottom lip is blue with a light grey bottom. His upper jaw has three downwards facing fangs, while his lower jaw has two spaced upwards facing bucked teeth. His body is purple with a shell-like top and a black stripe that connects it to his head. He has six black pointed legs, each with a silver stripe in the middle. He has a silver tail with a thick purple section that has purple points and a blue rectangle on its base. At the end of it is a silver hook. Abilities His tail hook lets him hang from objects. He also has magical burps that let out a cloud of magical essence. Biography First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") .]] During an advertisement for a Wiztastics' show, he grows confused when Magnifo forgets his lines and calmly leaves with him after he grows embarrassed. During the show, he juggles Rainbow Cubits. While juggling them, one of Magnifo's wands launches into his mouth, causing him to choke for a while and forcing him to spit it out, knocking Magnifo in the head. While Magnifo performs a trick that causes the rafters to cave in and some other Mixels to land in a pyramid formation, he merely stands by, and continues to stand by when the pyramid falls on top of Magnifo. ("Murp Romp") Further adventures When Glomp had a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels that tried to make him feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Wizwuz was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Wizwuz was one of almost all the Mixels that searched and fought for the Mixamajig. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Set Information |code= HOCU8POCU8 }} Wizwuz was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41526 and he contains 70 pieces. 41526 Wizwuz can be combined with 41524 Mesmo and 41525 Magnifo to create the Wiztastics Max. LEGO Shop product description Hang around with WIZWUZ! WIZWUZ is the over-enthusiastic magician’s assistant in the Wiztastics traveling troupe. On stage, this goofy, six-legged character is constantly messing up, but it doesn’t matter because the wild antics are half the fun. Whether burping spells or hanging from the ceiling, WIZWUZ simply loves to perform and is sure to have the audience laughing their heads off! *''Features opening mouth, six legs, tail hook, translucent ‘burp’ and posable joints'' *''Collect all three members of the Wiztastics tribe to build the super Mixels tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41521 FOOTI from the LEGO® Mixels™ Spikels tribe for a crazy mixed-up Mixels creature'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 1” (4cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Wizwuz's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is HOCU8POCU8, which is HocusPocus when decoded. Background Information *His name is commonly misspelt as "Wiswuz". Trivia *So far, he has only spoken in unison with another Mixel. *He is the only Series 3 Mixel that cannot Mix on Mixels.com. However, several unused Mix and Murp files were found in the site, suggesting that they were left out by error or simply cut out. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Wizwuz's name is a play-on the word "Wizard". He resembles a spider or a beetle. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Wizwuz's voice is provided by Bumper Robinson. Real-life history Wizwuz appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Wizwuz debuted in the TV series on August 31, 2014 in Murp Romp, while his LEGO set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 3. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania *Mixels Rush Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Murp with Footi instructions on LEGO.com *Wiztastics Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Five Teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Elemental breath Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Tails Category:More than two legs Category:Six legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Mixels Who Like To Laugh Category:Mixels without hands Category:Non-jointed feet